


A Wolf's Life is Hard

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief twitched an ear and moaned in contentment, the warmth from the fire making him drowsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf's Life is Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisterofdream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sisterofdream).



> Written anonymously for Sisterofdream on Valentine's Day 2008

Dief twitched an ear and moaned in contentment, the warmth from the fire making him drowsy. Faintly, he could hear his packmates cleaning up in the kitchen, the occasional quiet rasp of fabric on skin as they touched. Sometimes, Ben and Second-Ray had a hard time keeping their paws to themselves. Sometimes they stayed in bed for _hours_, ignoring him in favor of activities that made them smell strongly of sweat, lust and love.

He rolled his eyes and chuffed in disgust. Soft laughter drifted in the air and Dief rolled onto his back, grumbling. It looked like tonight was going to be one of those times.

-fin-


End file.
